Prisoner
McCoy followed Kirk out of his quarters heading towards the holding cells on the lower decks. As they got to the turbo lift McCoy turned to Kirk, “What’s this about Jim?” Kirk rubbed his forehead “Gary came to the bridge earlier, he had green ‘stains’ on his uniform…and in the transporter room Gary said he would deal with the ‘half-breed’. I think Spock’s here and if he is and he’s a prisoner he might be inclined to help us.” McCoy scoffed “Or he could be as bad as the rest of them” Kirk put a hand on his arm “or he could be similar to ours, our Spock would know how to fix this” The turbo lift doors opened and they headed to the brig. They walked past a few cells resolutely not looking at the occupants, a guard meating them at the end of the corridor, “Sir?” Kirk swallowed down disgust as he spoke “I’m here to see the half-breed, I want to make sure Mr Mitchell didn’t do too much damage, I’ll need him later” The guard smirked realising Kirk wasn’t here for him “He was still awake a while ago” he gestured for them to follow him. They went through a door to the high security section, there was only one cell in here with two computers either side of the door, the guard moved to the standard looking control unit on the left and began shutting down the security field. Kirk and McCoy moved to look in the cell. Kirk felt his heart sink at the sight that met them, he knew McCoy would be swearing by now if the guard hadn’t been present. The small cell must have only been 6ft square, meaning Spock could not settle himself comfortably inside; there was no furniture just a very thin, grubby mattress by the far wall on which Spock was seated. Spock had his back against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest hiding his hands in his lap, his head was bowed forward, he had no shirt and they could see various bruises and scars on his shoulders. He seemed to be wearing standard issue black Starfleet trousers but they looked so old, faded and frayed that he must have had them a while. His feet were bare and his ankles were manacled together the chain didn’t look very long which meant he obviously couldn’t walk fast. The guard removed a long, thin cylindrical item from beside the desk and stepped into the room, Spock didn’t move, to Kirk it seemed like he was meditating, before Kirk could stop him the guard prodded Spock with the tip of the weapon and with a crack of electricity Spock eyes shot open and he let out a small cry. Kirk fought himself not to grab the weapon and use it on the guard in retaliation. The guard laughed cruelly as Spock shuffled to the corner away from the stun baton leaving a smear of green on the wall behind him, the guard stepped closer “Don’t you know you should stand in the Captains presence?” He moved to use the weapon again and Spock cowered slightly. “Enough” Kirk bellowed, the guard and Spock looked stunned at the tone, Kirk knew he needed to put on a good show to get rid of the guard “If I wanted your assistance in asking questions I would have asked for it, as such I wish to get answers for myself” he grabbed the baton from the guard pointing it threateningly at him, the guard raised his hands in surrender and swallowed “Get out of here” “But Sir…” “OUT!” the guard nearly tripped over himself in his haste to leave. As soon as he was gone McCoy started for Spock but Kirk held him back, at McCoy’ questioning glance he gestured to where Spock was still eyeing them as a caged and frightened animal would. Kirk raised the baton to bring Spock’s attention back to himself and Spock tensed a little, Kirk then threw the baton out of the cell and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Spock’s brows furrowed a little and he used the wall to help himself to a standing position but stayed in the corner. His voice was low as if he hadn’t used it in a while “If this is a new game Captain I believe you will find me less than entertaining.” He moved slowly back to the mattress “Mr Mitchell saw to that.” Kirk caught a glimpse of Spock’s back and sucked in a breath, there were deep lash marks all over the pale flesh over the top of older half healed wounds and scars showing this was a regular occurrence. McCoy swore vehemently at the marks and stepped forward, the Vulcan flinching at the movement “Dammit Spock I don’t want to hurt you, I wanna help you” and before anyone could stop him McCoy had grabbed Spock’s arm to stop him moving. Spock tensed then stared at the hand his eyebrows raising, this was not the McCoy he had come to know, the feelings being impressed upon him were… for lack of a better word…kind. McCoy noticed Spock freeze but took it as a sign he was allowing treatment, he began scanning Spock with his tricorder his face darkening at the list of injuries it gave. Kirk smiled slightly “We need your help” Spock was still eyeing them warily but seemed willing to listen. “Please I think you’re the only person who can help get us home, I know it might be a lot to ask but you can trust us. If you want to check for yourself you can I don’t mind…” He gestured to the mental pressure points on his face. Spock shifted as Kirk had trailed off “I cannot” Kirk sighed “Look I know it’s normally a Vulcan taboo but this is an emergency” Spock’s voice interrupted him “No, you misunderstand, it is not that I do not wish to but that it is not possible. After a failed escape attempt Mr Mitchell…” he trailed off showing them his palms. They were heavily scarred as if the pads had been burnt off. McCoy gently took Spock’s hand “Jeeze Spock, he did a number on you, this musta hurt like hell” Spock seemed to have an almost amused glint in his eye as he spoke “It was not the most pleasant of experiences.” McCoy smiled sadly “You gotta gift for understatement, this must have gone straight into your nervous system” Spock stared at the Doctors hand he could feel kindness and emotional warmth through the touch, a feeling that he genuinely wanted to help Spock and was appalled this had been done to him. He felt Kirk take his other hand similar emotions coming through. Spock looked up to both of them “Who are you?” Kirk beamed at him “Lost. Do you think you can you help us get home?” Spock removed his hands from theirs then moved out of the cell to the computer on the right of the door, Kirk watched the usual graceful steps impeded by the manacles as Spock sat at the small uncomfortable looking stool, “Can we do anything about those?” he gestured to the chains. Spock looked at them, “The wrist ones have been welded in place you would need a cutting torch to free me.” Kirks mouth thinned “and the ankle ones” Spock re-directed his gaze, “The Captain keeps the key to those with him at all times, I believe you will find it attached to the sash at your waist.” Kirk patted around the sash and felt something small and hard at the small of his back, he found a small pocket from which he removed an old fashioned key. “This it?” Spock nodded and held out his hand to take the key but Kirk had already knelt down to undo them. Spock watched in shock as Kirk undid the cuffs and then hissed at the bruised flesh they revealed. He gently rubbed the abused skin then casually threw them across the room away from them. Spock swallowed and quietly spoke “Thank you” Kirk smiled up at him “One doesn’t thank logic Mr Spock” Spock nodded then motioned to the computer “I will need you to unlock the computer, it is locked down by your voice print, the code is Gamma Alpha Two.” Kirk nodded, “Computer unlock computer terminal by holding cell C, authorisation Kirk, Gamma, Alpha, Two.” The toneless voice responded “Authorisation accepted.” The computer screen came to life and Spock waited patiently for more information, Kirk removed his communicator “Kirk to Scott” “Scott here Sir” “Can you write all your findings to a computer chip and bring it to the brig, I’ve found an old friend to help us” “Aye sir be right there” Kirk closed the communicator, Spock had turned in his seat to stare at him “How many of you are here?” “Four of us, we were negotiating with the Halkan’s to mine Dilithium, there was an ion storm, I think it interfered with the transporter, when we beamed aboard we were here.” Spock nodded and began typing into the computer, as he did McCoy started running the portable dermal regenerator over his back, “Sorry Spock I can’t heal you completely without taking you to Sickbay but this’ll at least help a bit” The wounds began to close making it look as if they were a few days old, not perfect but at least they weren’t open or bleeding anymore. The doors opened allowing Uhura and Scott to enter, Scott nodded to the captain then his step faltered as he saw Spock “Ach, Mr Spock it’s good to see ye but you’re lookin’ a bit worse for wear I must say” Spock reached up for the data chip he held and Scott frowned at his manacled wrists. Spock inserted the chip into his computer and began looking through the files “It will take me a while to go through the data, I would continue your duty’s otherwise the crew will begin to suspect not all is right with you” Kirk nodded “Bones can you give him your communicator so he can contact us if he finds anything” Spock took the communicator and placed it under the mattress in the cell. “It is possible I will be locked in here while you are gone, I will work for as long as I can.” He then returned to the computer. “Thank you, Spock” Kirk motioned the others to leave. Uhura who had been silently watching didn’t leave straight away her eyes were glistening slightly as she looked at Spock, this was a man whom she respected and trusted to see him so downtrodden and defeated. She stepped forward placing her hand gently on his arm but he sharply flinched away as if burnt “its ok” she cooed “I won’t hurt you” she placed her hand on his forearm and gently squeezed it “Thank you” she smiled and left with the others. Spock looked at his arm, he could still feel the warmth where she had touched him. He had seen a brief image of himself, dressed in a Blue uniform sitting with a Vulcan ka'athyra and he was sure he was almost smiling. Spock shook his head to clear the image, he needed to get these people back where they belonged. Category:Star Trek Fanfiction